Alma Morta
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Reflexões de um Guerreiro de Atena. A morte é o final, o começo? O que será? Lost Canvas.


**ALMA MORTA**

**Fanfic de ShiryuForever94**

**Personagem: Terão que ler para saber.**

**Todos os direitos de Lost Canvas são de seus criadores**

**(Masami Kurumada e Shiori Tenshirogi)**

**OneShot**

Minha doce e ardente espera está por terminar. E eu não sou exatamente um homem paciente. Não gosto de esperar.

Minhas vontades e perdições. Mesmo aquelas que não ouso admitir, que não quero admitir.

Meus medos, minha vocação. E olhem que não sou de ter medo algum, recuso-me a temer, prefiro enfrentar e vencer.

Aquilo por que tenho esperado. Ou que talvez tenha esperado por mim, não sei ao certo, afinal de contas, não me importo. Não me importa mais.

A dor final, a luta mais longa, ou talvez a mais curta. O que é uma luta quando se luta todos os dias por uma vida que cedo ou tarde irá terminar?

O pior momento que será meu melhor momento. O que é a morte se não há vida? Se estou vivo? Depende do que você chama de vida...

Someone take these dreams away

Alguém leve embora esses sonhos

That point me to another Day

Que me apontam para um outro dia

A duel of personalities

Um duelo de personalidades

That stretch all true reality

Que expandem toda a verdadeira realidade

Tinha que ser com alguém quase tão destemido e insano quanto eu. Tinha que ser alguém que soubesse o que é lutar. O que é viver. O que é morrer.

Ah, creio que meu riso irônico e minha postura cínica serão amplamente reconhecidos por meu oponente.

Cheguei até aqui após duras batalhas e eu jamais desisto de minhas batalhas.

Posso sentir o coro de tantas almas quantas são as daqueles que já venci em combate. Não me arrependo de nenhuma das mortes que causei. Eu sei bem o que nasci para fazer. Não tenho ilusões há muito tempo.

Guerreiro.

Assassino.

Cavaleiro Dourado de Escorpião.

Engraçado, eu posso ouvir as vozes que sobem do inferno para me amaldiçoar.

Só que também posso ouvir os agradecimentos de todos aqueles que pude salvar.

Deve ser isso que se chama equilíbrio... Algo que eu não tenho, não muito.

They keep calling me

Eles continuam me chamando

Keep on calling me

Continuam me chamando

They keep calling me

Eles continuam me chamando

Keep on calling me

Continuam me chamando

Poderiam me perguntar se tenho medo de morrer.

Talvez devessem me perguntar se não tenho medo de viver.

Todos os meus momentos foram de dedicação à causa de minha deusa. Todos os meus momentos foram de árduas lutas, infinitos treinamentos e profunda reflexão.

Por que estou aqui? Por que estamos aqui?

Quem os deuses pensam que são?

Por que não sou simplesmente apenas mais um? Ah, não posso ser mais um. Onde já se viu um escorpiano que acha que é apenas mais um? De jeito algum, sou muito especial.

Especialmente maléfico quando preciso.

Especialmente bondoso quando é o caso.

Engraçado que quase nunca é o caso.

Não sou uma arma mortal para ser delicado e bonzinho... E tenho cicatrizes e feridas na alma para comprovar isso.

When figures from the past stand tall

Quando figuras do passado se levantam

And mocking voices ring the hall

E vozes que zombam circulam pelo corredor

Imperialistic house of prayer

Casa de orações imperialista

Conquistadors who took their share

Conquistadores que pegaram sua parte

Avisto a imponente figura e vejo seu semblante decidido. Por alguma grande ironia, sei reconhecer nele a rara honra daqueles que lutam por ideais e por honra.

Respeito e admiro quem é assim e não posso negar que ele me intriga, fascina e impressiona.

O Kyoto mais poderoso de Hades.

Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Será ele meu último oponente nesta vida? Será ele a barreira que preciso vencer para ter certeza de que sou um dos melhores da elite de Atena? Para mostrar a esse tenebroso exército comandado por Hades que não somos figurinhas fáceis de serem descartadas?

Será essa minha vitória emblemática, a vitória que precisamos para termos condições de continuar avançando?

Hora de lutar. É sempre uma boa hora para pensar.

É você, Radamanthys de Wyvern, quem vou ter que subjugar para dar paz à Terra? Ou será que não sou tão puro e tudo que busco é paz para mim e amenizar a dor que abunda em meu coração doente?

Será que ele é alguém com quem posso entabular o bom combate e ter certeza de que nossas almas mortas irão finalmente atingir a suprema paz do dever cumprido?

Ou seria ele a redenção das mortes horríveis que já presenciei e, pior, já causei?

They keep calling me

Eles continuam me chamando

Keep on calling me

Continuam me chamando

They keep calling me

Eles continuam me chamando

Keep on calling me

Continuam me chamando

Um sorriso diabólico paira nos meus lábios e sinto o calor espalhar por todo meu ser. Talvez não seja nada disso e eu apenas seja um cretino bárbaro que adora empunhar a bandeira de ser um cavaleiro para matar.

Em nome de quem?

Em nome próprio.

Ele é bom. Quase tanto quanto eu sou. Ele se acha digno e justo e honrado.

Eu já não tenho essa ilusão.

Sou quem sou e o que sou.

Será que eu desprezo a raça humana? Ou será apenas que eu adoro derramar o sangue doce e rir-me da pequenez de tantos seres humanos?

Será que sou um exemplo ou um pária?

Ora, não importa muito mais. Não me importa muito mais.

KATAKEO ANTARES!

They keep calling me

Eles continuam me chamando

Keep on calling me

Continuam me chamando

They keep calling me

Eles continuam me chamando

Keep on calling me

Continuam me chamando

* * *

Nota da Autora: Eu já mencionei que sou dada a surtos, não? Eu ouvi a trilha sonora do filme O corvo e pirei. Então saiu essa mini fic aqui e eu precisava publicar. Espero que tenham gostado. Abraços.


End file.
